Dark Steps Until You
by myPenName-rs
Summary: Eu me sentia como uma criança segurando uma borboleta pela primeira vez. Eu te agarrei e te apertei, te machuquei e nem ao menos reparei. Você era tao meu, estava tao preso a mim, que sem perceber, acabou fugindo pelos meus dedos. -Vai melhorar depois :3


**. 1 o começo do fim**

Eram mais de meia noite quando recebi a notícia. Era óbvio que nesse horário ele já estava distante e era óbvio que nesse horário eu já havia me dado conta de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com meu melhor amigo, Uchiha Itachi -17 anos e solteiro, interessadas? Brincadeira.

Eu me despertei quando ouvi um som, nem um pouco leve, do meu celular gritar aos meus ouvidos. Sim, gritar, literalmente. O toque de chamada de Itachi era o único diferente de meu celular, cujo qual eu só via como utilidade receber alguma chamada -e isso quase nunca acontecia-. Um grito ardido e falando uns 43294089 SAKURA me despertou do meu ótimo sono onde eu batia em uma conhecida, tal de Karin.

-O QUE FOI, ITACHI? -Disse irritada. Coisa que Itachi já estava acostumado, sabia que odiava ser acordada.

-Sakura... Tudo bom? -Itachi nunca me perguntava se estava tudo bem se não quisesse que eu perguntasse se ELE estava bem.

-O que aconteceu?

-Meus pais...

Eu sabia que os pais dele eram difíceis de lidar. Itachi e seu irmão, Sasuke -minha sala, o amor de todas as meninas, mas seu irmão me fez acreditar que ele seja gay.- viviam sozinhos em um prédio no centro de Konoha, raramente os pais apareciam lá. A mãe era mestiça e tinha um forte amor pelo país de seu pai, Alemanha.

-Seus pais... -Disse eu repetindo as mesmas palavras. Não sei se isso dá força, mas eu acredito que sim -ou não.

-Olha.. Resumindo..

-E os detalhes adicionais?

-Não, não desta vez. Sem detalhes. Minha mãe conseguiu fazer com que meu pai trouxesse Sasuke e eu para Alemanha. -Cuspiu Itachi.

-Trouxesse?

-Uhum.

Um silêncio desesperador tomou conta de mim. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, certo? Meu melhor amigo...

-Ahn, quando você volta? -Perguntei receosa com a resposta.

-É esse o problema.

-Itachi... Quando você vai voltar? -As lágrimas já molhavam meu rosto. Podia ouvir minha própria voz se elevando e soluçando.

-Sakura, por favor.

-Você esta bem com isso? Como você pode estar bem com isso? Você sempre me disse que odiava todos ai.. Você me disse que não me abandonaria e agora está... -Tudo bem, podem chamar isso de egoísmo.

-Eu não estou bem com isso. E é você quem deveria estar me consolando.

Uma das coisas que eu mais odiava em Itachi era isso. Quase sempre, não sempre, mas quase sempre ele tinha razão. Mas eu não sabia o que dizer para consolar-lo agora. Eu estava, pelo visto, mais triste que ele com isso.

-Desculpa...

-Amanhã a gente se fala. Tchau.

-Tchau, beijos.

-Te odeio..

-Eu odeio bem mais.

E assim a chamada se encerrou e o amanhã nunca mais chegou.

-_Dois anos depois -_

Haviam dois anos que eu checava meu celular sempre. Dois anos que checava meu email todos os dias. Dois anos que passava em frente do antigo apartamento de Itachi e Sasuke e espiava para ver se estavam ali. Durante dois anos, eu liguei todos os dias no número dele e nunca, por mais tempo que fosse, nunca havia desistido de voltar a falar com ele. Sempre havia essa luz. Era como fogo, ela começava a apagar, mas algo alimentava e ela crescia novamente.

Foram os dois primeiros aniversários que, depois de seis anos, eu não via meu melhor amigo no meu quarto falando que ia dormir ali para comemorar comigo às escondidas -e não pensem vocês que não era no sentido de besteira, porque era. Só que ele não fazia nada além de ficar assistindo filmes de terror comigo. E foram os dois primeiros aniversários dele que, depois de seis anos, eu não acabava dormindo no quarto do Itachi e fazendo com que ele tirasse o Sasuke de seu próprio quarto -coisa que o Sasuke deve ter agradecido muito. Ou melhor, seriam os dois primeiros.

-SAKURA! ELE VOLTOU ELE VOLTOU ELE VOLTOU! -Minha cara sete horas da manhã não é muito agradável.

-Quem voltou, Ino? -Esperava coisas como "O Jiraya-sensei :3 aquele velho lindo -n de literatura", mas o que eu escutei me espantou mais que isso.

-S A S U K E!

A minha péssima cara de sete horas da manhã não melhorou, muito pelo contrário, com as lágrimas só devia ter piorado. Eu sai correndo em direção a nossa classe e quando vi Sasuke Uchiha, agora com 17 anos, em minha frente foi como se parasse de respirar. Cheguei nele, que viera me dar um abraço, e dei um tapa em sua cara, com a maior força que tive -e olha que não sou fraca.:

-AONDE ESTA O MERDA DO SEU IRMAO? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊS DEIXAM DE ATENDER TELEFONEMAS OU CHECAR EMAILS? -Enquanto eu falava parecia que tudo havia vindo a tona.

-Sakura-chan..

A voz do Sasuke me parecia de alguém que havia perdido muita coisa e isso, sem que eu percebesse, me assustou.

-Seu irmão está bem?

-Sim... mas ele não voltou.

Afirmei com a cabeça. Eu não entendia porque ele não havia voltado, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas afirmei. Afirmei porque não queria continuar ouvindo, afirmei porque queria que tudo isso acabasse.

Foram as doze horas mais compridas da minha vida. Nos intervalos, Sasuke vinha tentando falar comigo, mas estava tão triste de ter relembrado tudo que nem ouvia o que dizia. Exceto na saída, quando ele me puxou -com força- pelo pulso e disse que tinha uma ideia sobre algo que faria com que eu ficasse feliz e seu irmão também -ou seja, ele não estava bem.

-Semana que vem.. você não esqueceu, né?

-O que tem semana que vem, Sasuke?

-É aniversário do Itachi. Vou ter que ir para lá.. Porque não vai comigo?

Lembra o meu foguinho que aos poucos crescia e diminuía? Então, agora ele havia se transformado em uma grande fogueira.

**Nyah :3 **

**ne.. talvez vocês nem gostaram, bât chegaram até aqui e eu tenho que agradecer muito pela paciência *-* **

**se vocêes não gostaram ou gostaram deixem um comentário, onegai.. **

**cause daí eu sabeiri se devo ou não prosseguir, sabis? ._. **

**e se alguém tiver alguma ideia que quer que eu insira -ou desejam que eu arranje alguma namorada/o para o Sasuke, ou querem se candidatar- também comentem **

**-TANKÎS :3**

_**Nyu-chan -Gryffindor, 3, Poseidon **_


End file.
